Orange Ninja of Konoha
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze gets given a bloodline known as light of the elements and Naruto discovers of scroll of Spinjutsu with a message from the legendary shinobi of Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1: Fox's Light

Chapter 1: Fox's Light.

It was a calm day as young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was hiding from the mob which Naruto fell asleep then Naruto appeared in his mindscape so Naruto heard a furious demonic voice roar **"WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU BASTARD I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU HEAR ME MADARA UCHIHA YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU"**.

As Naruto went to where the furious demon voice came from Naruto kept brave which as Naruto arrived to where his resident is Naruto looked at his resident then Naruto said "Hello my name is Naruto and are you the one who is my resident" so the nine tail fox calmed down as the nine tail fox approached Naruto.

As nine tail fox looked at Naruto the nine tail fox said **"People know me as Kyuubi the nine tail fox and the name Kyuubi is monicker name not the name Rikudou sennin gave me" **which Naruto asked "The name Kyuubi does not really sound like an honorable name to me and I'd like to call you by your honorable name but if you was not given an honorable name I'd like to name you something that is honorable as you are" then Kyuubi replied **"You know no human except Rikudou Sennin ever spoke to me with such respect and you are the first one to ever wish to honorably name me plus Naruto the name given to be from Rikudou Sennin is Kurama meaning my name is Kurama the nine tail fox" **so Naruto asked "Kurama san why are you flamingly furious".

After Naruto spoke Kurama explained **"I am that furious because the one that caused you an innocent lad to suffer such unacceptance is Madara Uchiha and what I mean is that it is Madara Uchiha's fault that you lost your parents heck your mother was my previous jinchuuriki" **which Naruto asked "Who is my parents Kurama san" then Kurama explained **"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as Red Hot Hanabelo and your father he was Minato Namikaze otherwise known as yellowflash plus your father was known as fourth hokage but thanks to that bastard Madara Uchiha your father used sealing jutsu known as death reaper seal" **so Naruto said "Isn't that a jutsu that cost the caster the casters life".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"That is the jutsu the caster use and price of that jutsu is the casters own life but your mother in died from another jutsu that is equally dangerous as the one your father used" **which Naruto asked "What was the jutsu my mother used Kurama san" then Kurama explained **"The jutsu your mother used was a sealing jutsu known as embodiment of light and what that jutsu does is unlocks your water affinity since Uzumaki clan are specialists in water style jutsu much like those blasted Uchihas are specialists in fire style jutsu" **so Naruto went a bit closer to Kurama but as Naruto touched Kurama's forehead Naruto said "It appears we both have something in common we both want to kill that bastard Madara Uchiha and I am not really sure a seal or shall I say a cage is the best way for that when the two of us could make some kind of deal".

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"You know Naruto your right about that and Naruto I like to offer you a deal" **which Naruto said "A deal is like an agreement and once you told me what the deal is I shall answer you with respect" then Kurama explained **"Naruto san if you was given a bloodline would you use if for revenge or would you use it to protect the innocent" **so Naruto replied "If I was given a bloodline I will use it to protect the innocent and in honor of my parents I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".

As Kurama looked at Naruto with pride Kurama said **"That is the right answer and I shall get to work making you a bloodline plus once you gained this bloodline your kids will be born with that bloodline" **which Naruto replied "That is true the kids have possible chance that they have their fathers bloodline and yet they might have their mothers bloodline too" then Kurama said **"That is true and I have a great idea of what your bloodline is going to be plus I believe that you would like the bloodline you get because this bloodline you get is something rather incredible even to standards to my fellow tailed beasts" **so on the next day Naruto woke up but as Naruto kept calm Naruto thought _"Kurama san I would like to bond out chakra because that way the two of us will be able to work together"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama said **"I can wait until you gotten a bit more stronger for that to happen and when that day happens I will be ready to bond my chakra with yours" **which Naruto thought _"That I agree Kurama san and I am off to the hokage office to get what is rightfully mine plus who knows I might have gotten my bloodline by the time that I get what is rightfully mine" _then Naruto went of from his hiding spot to the hokage office so as Naruto arrived in the hokage office Naruto looked at the third hokage as Naruto said "My resident informed me who my parents are and I am here to get what is rightfully mine everything that my parents left for me".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "You was surpposed to be informed when you either reached the age or become a chunin but to be told by your resident I guess I have no choice announce you as leader of Namikaze clan" which Naruto replied "That is right and Lord hokage Hurizen hand over the keys to my parents place or I will take it myself" then Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto keys to his parents place so Naruto said "I wish that you call for council meeting because I am going to make my stand and I will not tolerate unacceptance from those ungrateful idiots".


	2. Chapter 2: Scroll of Spinjutsu

Chapter 2: Scroll of Spinjutsu.

After Naruto spoke Naruto went of from hokage office to a hidden part of hidden leaf forest which Naruto started to explore until Naruto discovered a scroll then Naruto opened the scroll so Naruto looked at the scroll as Naruto thought _"Acording to this scroll this scroll is the legendary scroll of spinjutsu and it has everything I need to know how to learn spinjutsu plus there is a message on this scroll"_.

After Naruto spoke Kurama said **"I never really heard of spinjutsu before and acording to that scroll there is a special weapon that belonged to one of the shinobi of ancient warrior of ninjago" **which Naruto read the message that said "Dear honorable person my name is Loyd Gamadon the green ninja and if you are reading this scroll I have no heir but I trusting you the knowledge of Spinjutsu plus I am entrusting you one of my sensei's weapon the golden sword" then Naruto touched the seal so Naruto channeled a bit of chakra until the golden sword is unsealed.

As Naruto placed golden sword on his back Naruto resumed reading the scroll which the message said "The other golden weapons are also sealed into the scroll and I am entrusting them to you" then Naruto unsealed the other golden weapons so Naruto looked up at the sky as Naruto spoke with pride "Loyd Gamadon I will make you proud and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Naruto spoke Naruto closed the scroll which Naruto placed it in his weapon pouch then Naruto went of to a weapon shop where there is a weaponsman who does respect Naruto is so as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at weaponsman as Naruto said "Tenacho san could you do me a favour".

After Naruto spoke Tenacho said "What is it you like me to do young hero" which Naruto replied "Could you design me an an orange coloured ninja gear" then Tenacho said "You do know I have red coloured ninja gear and yellow coloured ninja gear" so Naruto replied "I would not mind having them except I like the colour orange for a special reason meaning fusion of red and yellow".

After Naruto spoke Tenacho said "Sure young hero Naruto and are you going to enrole into ninja academy" which Naruto replied "I am hoping to join ninja academy and I am going to train because I want to not only surpass yellowflash I want to surpass Red Hot Hanabelo too" then Tenacho went into the back room so Tenacho started to work on making Naruto's ninja uniform but as Tenacho finished making Naruto's ninja gear Tenacho placed not only symbol of Uzumaki clan on it Tenacho placed symbol of Namikaze clan on it too.

As Tenacho came back to the counter Tenacho handed Naruto his ninja gear which Tenacho said "Think of this as birthday present from me to you" then Naruto said "Thank you Tenacho san and I am grateful for what you did for me" so Naruto went of from weapon shop to a trainning ground.

As Naruto arrived at the trainning ground Naruto changed from his civilian clothes to his ninja gear which Naruto sealed all four of his golden weapons in his weapon belt then Naruto started to train in the art of spinjutsu so a few hours later Naruto thought _"That is enough trainning for now and I have not reached my full potential yet because in order for me to unlock my true potential I need to over come something that is basicly a wall"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama explained **"Your Uzumaki element is water and I believe that your Namikaze element is Lightning meaning you have two of the elements but with the bloodline that I am going to give you Naruto you'll be able to use any elemental style jutsu you wish plus it is best you create your own elemental style jutsu that is not even in the element style jutsu scroll" **which Naruto thought _"That means I have water, Lightning, Fire, Earth, Ice, Larva, Wood, Crystal, Acid and Pyro" _then Kurama replied **"That is correct and you be able to use any form of jutsu since you do have ability to use any form of jutsu but you need to create your own line of jutsu's because if you create jutsu's that Sharingan can not copy we would have an advantage against Madara Uchiha" **so Naruto thought _"It is agreed I shall work on a range of jutsu's that sharingan can not copy and we will make that Bastard Madara Uchiha regret that he ever messed with us"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto started to work on each of his very own jutsu's that sharingan is unable to copy which few hours later Naruto thought _"I have successfully created a set of jutsu's that sharingan can not copy and you'll like my genjutsu because it make even likes of Madara Uchiha shiver with fear" _then Kurama asked **"What jutsu's did you create Naruto" **so Naruto thought _"I have created Aqua sphere, Lightning palm, Rock Hammer, Ice Canon, Larva blast, Forest Fox, Fox Howl, Icidy smokescreen and Flare Arrow"_.

As Naruto smiled with respect Naruto thought _"For Genjust I have created Ramen World, Kage Fear, Fox illusion, Fox Forest, Hypnotic fox and blessful illusion" _which Kurama replied **"Those sound like good genjutsu and what about Kenjutsu" **then Naruto thought _"I have recreated dance of the red death, dance of the yellowflash, dance of the fox and dance of torment" _so Kurama replied **"Those are very good kenjutsu moves and what about Taijutsu".**

After Kurama spoke Naruto thought _"I have recreated Uzuken fighting style and Namiken fighting style plus I have recreated a range of Taijutsu moves my parents created" _which Kurama said **"I see well what Spinjutsu moves did you create" **then Naruto thought _"I have created rotational air dome, Flaming twister of defence, Ice dome of hope, Earth twister of courage, Lightning dome of faith and green dome of healing" _so Kurama replied **"Those are interesting moves that you created and any sealing jutsu that you created"**.

As Naruto smiled proudly Naruto thought _"I have created seal of defence, seal of protection, seal of healing, body stasis seal, Seal of life, Seal of jinchuuriki light, mark of lightning thunder god and seal of sensoration" _which Kurama replied **"Those sound rather good and is there anything else that you created" **then Naruto thought _"I have created healers touch, healers light, curers jab, curse mark removal and Flooding of the chi" _so Kurama replied **"Those sound like good healing jutsu that you created and it surpasses jutsu of Mito Uzumaki Senju plus Naruto Mito was my original jinchuuriki heck your decedent of Mito Uzumaki Senju herself"**.


	3. Chapter 3: Council Meeting

Chapter 3: Council Meeting.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear then Naruto got his weapon belt on his his weapon pouch so Naruto went of to the kitchen but as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast.

After Naruto had something to eat for breakfast Kurama said **"Naruto I have successfully gave to you is called Light of the elements and it has been successfully awakend last night while you was asleep" **which Naruto thought _"Excellent Kurama san and today is the day that I go to council meeting because I am going to finally make a stand against the council who think I am you in human form" _then Naruto went outside of his place so Naruto yelled "Go ninago" as Naruto twistered to the council meeting room but as Naruto arrived in the council meeting room Naruto stopped twistering.

As Naruto sat down on seat of Namikaze clan Naruto said "OK lets get this council meeting on and as for who called this well I am the one who asked Lord Hokage Hurizen to call a council meeting" which Asuma asked "Naruto san why did you ask my dad to call this meeting" then Naruto explained "I have called this meeting because I like to recreate Uzumaki Namikaze clan and before you even speak yes I know who my parents are since I was told by former resident of one named Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Third hokage Hurizen said "We shall cast a vote for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan with Naruto as leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Hiashi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Inoichi said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Chozo said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" so Shikaku said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Shikaku spoke Asuma said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Tenzo said "I vote yes for return of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" then Naruto said "I vote yes twice for my clan Uzumaki Namikaze clan to be part of Hidden leaf village" so Danzo said "I vote no because he should be given to me to be raised as a weapon for this village".

After Danzo spoke Koharu said "I vote no because that boy is a demon not heir of Uzumaki Namikaze clan" which Homaru said "I vote no because that boy needs to be raised by Danzo to become weapon of Hidden leaf village" then Danzo said "On behalf of Uchiha clan I vote no because Sasuke deserves council seat instead of the demon brat" so Sakarno said "I vote no because he is nine tail fox in human form not heir of Uzumaki Namikaze clan".

After Sakarno spoke Naruto got out one of his golden weapons which Naruto said "Sakarno you broke the law that Lord Hokage Hurizen declared and for disobeying him I shall punish you" then Naruto sealed a golden weapon back in his weapon belt so Naruto formed a few hand signs but as Naruto touched Sakarno Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu punishment seal".

As Naruto successfully marked Sakarno with Punishment seal Naruto explained "I have marked you with punishment seal and what it does it blocks your ability to use chakra plus only I can remove it" which Naruto jumped back to his seat then Naruto said "Now that is settled tell me does Uzumaki Namikaze clan be aknowledged as part of this village" so Third hokage Hurizen replied "Congrats Naruto you are leader of Uzumaki Namikaze clan and as you are clan leader you need at least one female to help you restore your clan".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "Very well and I will completely refuse to enter clan restoration act because I dislike the idea for being made to marry multiple females in order to restore a clan" which Naruto went of from council meeting room to Namikaze estate then as Naruto arrived outside Namikaze estate Naruto smiled with pride knowing that he finally gotten what is rightfully his so Naruto got out keys to Namikaze estate but as Naruto used a key to Namikaze estate to unlock the door Naruto thought _"This is all mine and I will make my parents proud as I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_.

As Naruto successfully unlocked the door Naruto opened the door which Naruto noticed that everything was still in good condition then Naruto thought _"Now this is what I call home sweet home and all this is now mine"_ so Kurama replied **"I know this may be odd but Naruto welcome to your true home and Naruto I know that your parents would be proud of you because I know that I am proud of you my friend"**.

After Kurama spoke Naruto entered Namikaze estate which Naruto cheered "Ah true home sweet home and I am going to surpass my parents by becoming a ninja far greater than even Hashirama Senju the first hokage" then Naruto closed the door so Naruto went of from the hallway to his parents bedroom where Naruto discovered his fathers hokage cloak with what looks like copy of hokage hat.

As Naruto arrived in his parents bedroom Naruto took his clothes off which Naruto got into his parents bed then Naruto fell asleep so Naruto drifted into a dream.

After Naruto drifted into a dream Naruto appeared in a dream which Naruto looked to see ghostly image of Sensei Wu then Sensei Wu said "Brave Hero I am Sensei Wu and I am brother of Lord Gamadon plus I might not be able to teach you anything on Spinjutsu I can tell you something highly useful that help you when you train in art of spinjutsu" so Naruto asked "What is it that you can tell me Wu san".

After Naruto spoke Wu sensei said "As long you believe in yourself there is a chance that you become greatest ninja ever lived and you have high chance to surpass those before you" which Naruto said "Thank you Wu san and rest in peace" then on the next day Naruto woke up so Naruto got out of bed but as Naruto smiled Naruto thought _"People of Ninjago I will make you all proud and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way"_.


	4. Chapter 4: Serpentine summoning contract

Chapter 4: Serpentine summoning contract.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear which Naruto got on his weapon belt then Naruto got on his weapon pouch so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen.

As Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast which Naruto went of from Namikaze estate to his own little trainning ground then as Naruto arrived in his own little trainning ground Naruto started to explore it a little until Naruto found a summoning contract with logo of noble snake Serpentine so Naruto opened the summoning contract.

After Naruto opened serpentine summoning contract Naruto made a small cut on his finger which Naruto signed his name in blood then Naruto formed some handsigns so Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto was teleported to home of the serpentine Came Oroboris which Naruto looked at the serpentine then leader of the serpentine said "Greetings human I am Salazar and we serpentine have been watching you plus we like you to be Serpentine sage" so Naruto replied "Salazar san my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I accept the role of serpentine sage".

After Naruto spoke one of the elder sages of the serpentine approached Naruto which first elder sage of the serpentine said "My name is Scales and I will be trainning you how to enter sage mode" then second elder sage of the serpentine said "My name is Pythor and I will be trainning you how to use your sensor ability" so Third elder of the Serpentine said "My name is Groundalor and I will be trainning you in art of senjutsu".

After Groundalor spoke The fourth elder sage of Serpentine said "My name is Vampiror and I will be trainning you art of stealth" which the last elder sage said "I am Serviper and I will train you how to home your skills by using art of meditation" then Salazar said "Very good you five and train Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze because he is child of prophecy" so Naruto asked "What do you mean I am child of prophecy".

After Naruto spoke the grand elder of the Serpentine said "My name is Serpenoid and Child of prophecy means chosen one who put a stop of the curse of hatred" which Naruto replied "I understand Serpenoid san and I will do what I can to put a stop to curse of hatred" then Naruto followed the five elder sages of Serpentine to temple of nature so as they arrived at the temple of nature Naruto said "Elder Sage sensei I am ready to become Serpentine sage and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Naruto spoke Scales said "First thing Naruto you need to sit down to meditatation position and start drawing in Senjutsu chakra while you enter sage mode" which Naruto did what Scales told him then as Naruto managed to enter sage mode so Naruto got up.

After Naruto got up Pythor said "Now that you entered sage mode one of us is hidden and your task is to find one of us serpentine that is hiding plus for you to use your sensory ability focus chakra on your eyes" which Naruto did what Pythor told then Naruto explained "One of you that is hiding is over there where there is some kind of pond" so Groundor said "Good work and I shall demostrate Taijutsu of the Serpentine".

After Groundor spoke Groundor demostrated Taijutsu of the serpentine on the trainning dummy which Groundor said "It is your turn to show me what I have demostrated" then Naruto demostrated Taijutsu of the serpentine so Naruto said "I think I understand the difference in Taijutsu style you use to Taijutsu style of the opther snakes the one Orochimaru is with".

After Naruto spoke Vampiror said "Around us are spots perfect for you to hide and what you need to do is get to hiding spot without making a sound" which Naruto silently went to hide then the five elder sages of Serpentine went over to where Naruto is so Vampiror said "You have done really well and it was tough to find you but we found you".

After Vampiror spoke Serviper said "Now that you done four things it is important to balance yourself and strengthen your mind by using the art of meditation" which everyone sat down to meditate then they started to meditate so three hours later they finished their meditation but as Serpenoid said "You have done really well and you are here by accepted as our summoner plus I will leave a mark to show that you are summoner of the serpentine".

After Serpenoid spoke Serpenoid placed his tail on Naruto which Serpenoid use small bit of chakra to place a summoners tattoo on him then Naruto said "Thank you for accepting me as summoner of the serpentine and thank you accepting me as Serpentine sage" so Naruto was teleported back to Namikaze Namikaze estate.

As Naruto successfully arrived back in Namikaze estate Naruto went of to the kitchen which as naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat then Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom so as naruto arrived in the bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's but as Naruto got into bed Naruto thought _"Tomorrow I am going to join ninja academy and I have Serpentine summoning contract sent to me because I am going to start my quest surpassing my parents plus the ninja of Ninjago"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto fell asleep which Naruto drifted into a dream then Naruto appeared in a dream so Naruto looked to see the ninja of ninjago along with Lord Gamadon who only looks evil while having heart of a hero.

As Naruto looked at ninja of ninjago who is with Lord Gamadon Naruto said "Why are in my dreamscape people of ninjago" which Lord Gamadon explained "We are going to train you in art of spinjutsu and each of us are going to train you in each of our element" then Naruto said "Cool and I hope that I be able to unlock the secret of the golden weapons" so Loyd Gamadon said "I am sure you will be able to do that and we all have faith in you because you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the orange ninja of Konoha".


End file.
